The Queen
by JayHugsRocks
Summary: Sequel to Marshall Lee's Adventure. I'd read Marshall Lee's Adventure so you'll get why there's lemon in the first chapter! Language/Gore
1. The Queen

**Sequel Time! c; Just to warn it's about to get NASTY! **

* * *

_Recap: Fionna was having the time of her undead life, she wanted more then this way more..._

* * *

Marshall took her up to the bedroom and resumed on the bed. Fionna was unbuttoning his shirt while he was kissing and doing everything to her neck. Her stomach bubbled a pleasurable warmth, she loved what was happening, she wanted more! He took the shirt off after it was fully unbuttoned, Fionna started sucking on his twin marks again and he groaned in pleasure, he started pounding his hardness into her, she moaned in pleasure.

Even through his jeans and her skirt she could feel it clear as day. He took her shirt off, she was wearing a red silk bra with black lace, he growled in approval. He never stopped grinding into her but he simply did this and started working at the straps on her back, finally the bra came off, he groped her boob. She moaned and started grinding with him they already had a rhythm forming. She started fumbling at his belt buckle and finally got them to come off, he took his pants off and just stood in his black silky boxers that were very thin. She could see "IT", he saw her blushing and he stood there posing for her "You like," he teased, while she just looked away embarrassed, "N-no," He knew she was lying.

He grabbed her and started their rhythm again, he took off her skirt then her underwear. She took his boxers off and gaped at how big it was. He laughed "I knew you would like it," he lied on the bed and pulled Fionna on top of him "You sure about this," He asked.

"Yes, let's do this," He entered her slow, passing through her virginity, when he was all the way in he saw the pain on her face, she had tear marks on her cheeks. He kissed her "It gets better, Don't cry bunny," she nodded and sniffled and laid her hands on his shoulders, he started grinding slow, he looked at her again her head was thrown back in pleasure he could hear her little gasps "F-faster," she pleaded, she never wanted this feeling to end. He teased her by still going slow but then finally considered and pounded faster "Marshall," she gasped when he went faster, he growled, he loved when she said his name. She was licking his twin marks, kissing his sensitive marks making him groan in pleasure which lead to him pounding even faster. He was about to come and so was she... after a few more pounds they both came. Fionna tingled all over, but she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Marshall," she whispered, she yawned. He kissed the top of her head "I love you too,". They both fell asleep happy as content.

* * *

Fionna woke up with a little pain but she knew it was worth it, she came downstairs and started eating a couple strawberries. Marshall came downstairs and yawned "Hey bunny,"

"Hey Marshy," she smiled

"Umm Marshall I need to tell you something?," Fionna looked happy/nervous

"Yeees,, what is it," he asked curious now, eye brows arched.

She gulped "C-Cake is PREGNANT AGAIN!," Fionna started laughing, "Holy shit, they did tier 15 again Marshy," she was clenching onto her sides they hurt from laughing so much. "Damn Mochro get's a lot of ass," they both started laughing. That was a perfect way to wake up in the morning, a morning full of happiness and laughter.

* * *

**Short I know. But atleast there's a sequel! I'll update tonight, I'm just still thinking about what else to write. c; **

**Follow my Cake the cat blog on Tumblr, Link on my profile. **

**^.^ Review Review! Hope the smutt was okay? I'm horrible at it.**


	2. PREGGERS

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been making crowns since now I'm into the whole royal junk. xD Thank you Prince Gumball! **

* * *

Fionna was walking to Cakes house to see her, the cat was pregnant and she wanted to make sure her sister was okay. When she arrived, Cake was taking her daily cat nap, but Lord M was watching the kids.

"Hey Lord M" Fionna waved walking through the door "Hello Fionna" he said **(He has a voice box translator). **"The kids doing fine?" she asked sitting on the couch "Yeah they're fine, they just have so much energy, hopefully this one won't have as much" Lord M put the kids in there room to play.

"Haha yeah they got spunk" Fionna laughed

"Yes they do" he lied on the floor "When do you and Marshall plan on having kids?" Lord M asked holding back a laugh, ya know since they have to do tier 15.

Fionna blushed "I-I don't know dude, I don't even know if Marshall wants a little one" She got up and headed for the kitchen, she came back with a bowl of strawberries.

"Well one day he might want a kid, do you want a child" Lord M was now looking at the Vampire girl. "Yeah I actually do, But what if he doesn't want one" she whimpered _I really do want a kid, They seem so fun to be around and they always make everything better _Fionna thought. She grabbed a berry and sucked the colour out.

"Fionna dear it will be alright one day he'll want one, I can promise you that!" He said this with glee.

"Yeah okay Mochro.. Want me to watch the kids and you can go head to the Candy castle and see what PG is doing" Fionna asked

"You'd really watch them! Oh Fionna thank you thank you" Lord M got up and went to the Candy Castle. Fionna just sat on the couch finishing off her strawberries. She thought about having kids, she really wanted one, but she would atleast wait til after PG's wedding. She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to put the bowl in the sink. Yeah one day she'll have kids.

She went and sat back down and called for BMO, the game "boy" came and sat in front of the girl. She started playing games while Cake and the kids took there naps. While the Vampire girl played BMO there was a loud crash...

"Wonder what that can be" she said out loud

She got up from BMO and headed for the direction the sound came from she opened the door and saw...

* * *

**Yeah it was short, but like all week I've been losing my creativity. D: Longer one next time. **

**._. IMMA QUEEN! xD**


	3. The Being

**Okay, I know this chapter's short, But guess what I have another book to read -.- Yup this is what school causes. But I'll probably right another chapter tonight if i'm in a good mood. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

When Fionna opened the door she saw Marshall's mother by Cake who was still sleeping. Fionna gasped and ran over to her and whispered "What are you doing to her?" Fionna was scared she was going to suck out Cake's soul, She may be her mother-in-law but she was still cautious by the woman. "I'm here to help her" Lady of Evil said pointing towards Cake "What do you mean help "her"" Fionna asked confused, she didn't understand what she meant "Cake's pregnant, right, and well her babies aren't doing so well and she might have a miscarriage, that's why I came.. to save the babies" Fionna put her hand in front of her mouth in surprise. Cake was going to have a miscarriage if she didn't help "W-what can you do to help" stuttered Fionna who was shaken, she didn't want her sister to go through the pain of losing her loved babies.

"Well I need to give her this" LOE showed Fionna the small vile of blue liquid "This will help her babies, I can hear their hearts, and they aren't beating properly"

"Does she need this liquid at a specific time or can we just give it to her now" Fionna asked, She wanted her to hurry up and give Cake the liquid so the babies would be fine.

"I can give it to her now so the babies will have a better chance of surviving" Fionna nodded and went towards Cake and opened her mouth slowly as to not wake her up. LOE went over to the cat and poured the liquid in her mouth.

"She might puke a couple times but that just means it's working and the babies will be okay" Fionna and LOE walked down to the living room

"Thank you LOE" Fionna said sitting on the couch "Your welcome, Oh and call me mother" LOE said with a smile, she joined Fionna on the couch

"Okay, Well is this the only reason you came" Fionna questioned

"Actually no I came for another reason other then this"

"Well the other reason is?" Fionna asked

"Fionna I know you want a child" Fionna looked at her in surprise, how'd she know?

"And I just want to let you know, He wants a kid just give it a couple years, you guys just got married and I know you guys wanna party and junk and if you get pregnant right away you won't be able to do what you wanna do" LOE said. Fionna looked at the woman "That's nice to hear, I thought he never wanted one that's why I'm scared to ask"

"Believe me he wants a child, but just give it time, wait til he speaks up about it" LOE said, then she got off of the couch "Bye daughter" and with that LOE disappeared. Fionna sat in silence, she was actually excited to know he wanted a kid, but like her mother-in-law said give it time. She decided she will, because after all a kids a 24/7 thing and she still has a lot of Adventures she wants to go on with her Marshy. Fionna went into the kitchen and grabbed another bowl of strawberries, she sat on the couch and watched some TV until Cake came down stairs yawning and stretching "Hey Cake" Fionna called sucking the colour outta the berry.

"Hey baby cakes, what are you doing here" Cake asked walking into the kitchen, Fionna walked in "Well I came to chat with you for a little but I saw you were sleeping so I just chatted with Mochro and decided on watching the kids so he could go see what PG was up too"

"Oh okay" Cake grabbed her a glass of milk "I feel a little strange Fionna" Fionna remembered her and LOE giving Cake the liquid "It's probably nothing, just relax"

"Okay baby I wi-" Cake ran for the bathroom and Fionna could hear her sister puking, Yes the babies are going to be okay Fionna thought.

She sat on the couch and continued eating the delicious red fruit, "Cake you should really just take another nap, I bet it will make you feel much better" Fionna suggested, Cake nodded and headed back upstairs for another nap. Just then Mochro came back, "Cake's puking a little, but she'll be okay, just let her sleep, and the babies are sleeping too" Fionna said "Thank you Fionna for watching her and the babies" Mochro said "Welcome" Fionna sat the bowl in the sink and left for her house, she wanted a nap now.

When Fionna got home she saw Marshall tuning his bass "Hey babe" she said walking towards the ladder "Hi baby" he said back now strumming his bass creating a beautiful tune, Fionna went and lied on the bed listening to him play his bass, she drifted off listening to that beautiful tune he can make.


	4. Meet My Old Physco Friend

Fionna woke up and stretched, today was a new day/night, Cake was fine and her babies were fine too, life was good. She went downstairs and saw that the house was empty, _"I guess Marshall went somewhere?" she thought. _She went into the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple and went and sat on the couch "BMO! Come here please!" Fionna yelled, the little computer came into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of Fionna dangling her legs over the edge **(AN; Like everybody says we don't know the gender of** **the little computer, so yeah its a girl).**

"BMO can you put on 'The Apparition'," she asked sucking the delicious blood red colour out of the apple "Sure" BMO put on the movie, Fionna floated 4 inches above the couch, she couldn't float perfectly high yet but she could go a couple inches now. After about 20 minutes into the movie she was scared, yeah she was now a vampire the most feared creature at night but these movies still gave her the creeps. She had a blanket wrapped around her, she thought the blanket could defend her from the creatures that go bump in the night.

When the movie finally finished she was totes scared outta her mind! Fionna was still wrapped with the blanket but this time she was in a corner looking into the darkness, watching everywhere, watching and listening for the slightest indication that someone was there with her. Then she heard a little whisper, was this real? Is my mind playing tricks on me? She wrapped the blanket around her body tighter, she didn't want anything to happen to her.

Where was Marshall? Was he the person doing the little whispers? Then it happened again, but this time she heard it closer to her. She looked into the darkness, then she saw it... a flash of **white**. _"Is it Ashley... No no she can't be the one she's in the Night'O'sphere being a servant for Marshall's mother.. my mother" Fionna thought, _Once again she saw the white.

_"What can it be then?"_ Then the white thing came to her, now they were face-to-face "Hello there Fionna" the thing said, she stared into it's eyes, they were pitch black, it's body was white and it was floating... it was a ghost. "W-who are you" Fionna said straightening her back, she tried to show she was not scared.

**(AN; I know she's vampire and your probably like wtf she can defend herself but remember shes a newborn!) ** The ghost started laughing, "So he hasn't mentioned me again... That's rough.. Well I'm Marshall Lee's ghost friend well used to be until he rejected me cause' I tried to kill you" Fionna stared at him "Wait.. Your Bobo aren't you?" she asked realizing this was the guy who tried to suck out her guts from her brain "Yeah I am" he grinned at her baring his mouth full of razor teeth "Now I'm going to kill you again and this time he won't be here to save you!" Bobo laughed, he inched closer to Fionna while she scooted back. Today was the day she was going to die for real..

* * *

**Sorry Bro's it took forevez! But I've had a lot going on at school. Like today I missed the bus and I missed first period! YAY! I hate first period. p: But as you can tell there's going to be some revenge and adventure! Maybe some blood and gore!** **Please review, I love reviews and stuff, also if ya want you can ask me questions. **


	5. Death Wish

_"They say that in the second before our death, each of us understands the real reason for our existence, and out of that moment, Heaven or Hell is is when we look back during that fraction of a second and know that we wasted an opportunity to dignify the miracle of life. Paradise is being able to say at that moment: "I made some mistakes, but I wasn't a coward. I lived my life and did what I had to do."_

* * *

Marshall walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen unaware of what just happened to Fionna. He started putting away his 'groceries'. When he finished he grabbed himself a strawberry and floated into the living room sucking out the colour, he threw the now mushy gray glob into the garbage. "Hey Fi I'm back from the store!" Marshall called from downstairs.. No answer.. "Fi, You up yet sleeping beauty" He floated to upstairs and saw that nobody was in the bed "Hmm, Probably went to check on Cake" He was about to go back downstairs when he heard a thump, it was coming from the closet "Huh, what was that" Marshall said turning towards the noise "Who's there! You got some balls to walk into my house!" He hissed walking to the closet, he opened the door and gasped "Fionna!" Fionna was laying on the closet floor in puddles and puddles of her own blood, her clothes stained to the point of no return, she had numerous cuts on her face.. she was going to die but the ghost wanted her to die a slow painful death.

"Fi, Who did this to you" He took the gag out of her mouth and moved her carefully to the bed "B-b-bobo d-d-did t-this" she barely managed to get out, then quick as she said that she became unconscious, Marshall knew she'd die from the blood loss, Some people say Vampires can't die, but they can and one ways from blood loss. Marshall cursed for not staying with her he knew something like this was going to happen, he knew that jealous bitch ass ghost was going to hurt her or even kill her. "Fuck Marshall why the fuck couldn't you be here for her!" he yelled, he punched out the wall, his knuckles were oozing a dark scarlet colour he balled his hands into fists "Damn you bobo I will fucking kill you if she dies!" Marshall threatened. He went to the bathroom and washed his hand of his own blood, he then grabbed a cloth and got it soaked with water and proceeded to clean Fionna up and just wait and see if she woke up, if she didn't he'd have to use it.. He never thought he'd have to use it.

After changing Fionna out of her blood stained clothes he went downstairs to retrieve his axe-bass, he came back up and floated next to his unconscious wife "Fionna i'm so sorry I got you into this" he said, a tear slid from his midnight coloured eyes, he started to strum his axe-bass. "Please don't die, Your my everything Fionna, Your the reason I wake up in the morning the reason I'm still alive ohh Fionna please don't die" he sang, he laid his axe bass down and started crying harder "Fuck you tears" he said, he hated looking like a weak ass Vampire, for globs sake he was the VAMPIRE KING but for some reason he couldn't hold them back, he loved her too much to loose her so suddenly. _"Please don't take my Fi away from me, I love her soo much you have no idea" he thought_. He cried himself to sleep that night worried about her safety and well being, but what Marshall Lee didn't know was that there was another worried about her safety.

_"Death doesn`t just take someone, it misses someone else, _

_and in the small distance between being taken and being missed, lives are changed"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I might put more quotes that relate kind of to the action that's happening. Reviews!**


	6. The Games Begin

_You only live twice: Once when you`re born  
And once when you look death in the face._

* * *

Marshall woke up with a massive headache, he stretched and remembered the past nights events, Fionna was hurt very badly that she could die any second. He was sad and angry mixed together, if she dies he would take revenge. He looked over at Fionna she was snoring lightly, _"She's going to be okay" he thought. _Marshall decided to take a shower and see if that would help him feel better, he went into the bathroom and stripped of his clothes, he looked in the mirror, seeing nothing, he hated seeing nothing. Marshall brushed his fangs so they were white and not red stained from the fruit he ate last night. He went into the shower and let the warm water hit him like little drums beating off his skin, he thought over last night, _"Maybe this was just a warning? He probably didn't mean harm" _Marshall knew he was kidding himself, that selfish dumb ghost was going to do anything to stop him from having a happy life with her.

Marshall finished off his shower and got dressed in fresh clothes, he went downstairs and grabbed himself an apple and went back up to check on Fionna. He sucked the colour out of the apple while floating up to her, she looked paler then usual, that was normal cause' of the blood loss. He saw that her wounds didn't leak anymore of her blood, so he decided to change her again, he grabbed a cloth and washed her of blood stains and bandaged her body up, he put her in one of his concert t-shirts and sweat pants. He lied her back on the bed, Marshall kissed the top of her head. "I love you Fi, Please don't leave" He was walking away when he heard a low groan, he turned and saw Fionna moving a little, _"She's up!" _He floated back to her and saw that more blood was coming out of her bandages but it was leaking faster then usual, she started shaking uncontrollably, Marshall gasped, he never saw anything like this before. He grabbed her body and held her close "Don't die on me bunny don't you dare" He started crying softly, she stopped shaking and her body became rigid, and Marshall knew she was dead.

"NO DON'T DIE YOU CAN'T DIE NOOOO!" he screamed, Marshall knew it was time for it.. He put her body back on the bed and went into the closet and grabbed a small box, he opened the box and saw the small smooth green stone, this stone had powers, it granted who ever had it one wish. He grabbed the stone and tossed the box on the ground, he went over to Fionna and put it where her heart used to beat, "I wish she was alive", the green stone started shining very bright, it blinded Marshall and he hissed and stepped back, then as soon as it came it was gone, Marshall looked over at Fionna and saw the stone was gone, and that she hasn't moved from the position he put her in. He started crying faster "No no it was supposed to work, Glob dammit!" He grabbed her body and held her tightly "No Fi, why" He put his head on her shoulder, and was crying harder and faster. This was his wife, his best friend, his everything and now it was gone. There was nothing to live for now, his everything was gone and he knew when he told Cake she would hate him forever cause' he's the one who had this happen to her. "Damn you all!" He hugged her tighter. "Fi please don't leave me"

* * *

_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them? _

_Did you spend the rest of forever with a hole inside you that couldn`t be filled?_


	7. The Wish

_"Every human being is special. Every death is a loss of something precious and irreplaceable"_

* * *

Marshall lay that night cuddled up next to his wife, But while he fell asleep a miracle happened. Fionna's body started glowing, and she was levitated a foot in the air, all her wounds were healed and all the blood she lost was replaced, his wish was working. The light started dimming and she was placed back on the bed, she opened her eyes and gasped, she thought she was dead, she looked over at Marshall and saw the tear stains on his cheeks. _"Oh Marshall I'm so sorry" she thought. _She got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and washed her face off, she felt grimy, so she went into the shower and cleaned herself up, when she was done she wrapped her body with a fluffy blue towel and went into the closet, she grabbed herself one of her blue skirts and shirts, she put them on and went downstairs to make breakfast for Marshall.

Marshall woke up to the sound of something sizzling downstairs, he looked over at where Fionna's body was supposed to be, she was gone! He jumped out of the bed and quickly pulled on his jeans and ran downstairs, he stopped abruptly and saw Fionna cooking. Was this a dream? Was his mind being an ass and just teasing him? It seemed so real? He walked over to her, "F-fionna is that you" his voice cracked cause' of all the crying the night prier. "Yes Marshall it is me, and no this isn't a dream" She flipped her red pancake over in the griddle and looked over her shoulder at him "I love you, and I would never leave you don't ever think that" she said. Marshall walked over to her and gave her a big hug "Oh Fi I thought I lost you, I never want to loose you again next time I don't think I can save you, I will protect you from Bobo cause' I know this isn't the last time he'll come and try to kill you" Marshall started growling and baring his canines "If he touches you ever again I will hunt his ghost ass down and rip him to pieces!" Marshall's grip on Fionna tightened and she gasped for not needed breath "M-marsh your squeezing me a little too hard" He didn't hear her his eyes were glowing blood red and he was still growling "Marshall!" she yelled into his face, He came out of his trance "Wha- Oh Um sorry" He loosened his grip and released her from the hug. She breathed in and out "Damn your serious about killing him are you" Fionna said, she turned back to her red pancake and flipped it again "Hell yeah I'm serious, I thought you actually died, If you did die what would I have to live for anymore, your my EVERYTHING" he emphasized everything by throwing his arms and the air and waving them wildly.

She started laughing "And your my everything too Marshy" she put the red pancake on a plate, and turned and handed it to Marshall "Here's your breakfast, You deserve it since you went through the most" he grabbed the plate and went and sat on the counter, he grabbed the syrup and ran it all over the pancake and started stuffing his face with it, he hasn't ate in awhile. Fionna turned back to the griddle and poured more red batter onto it, she stiffled a giggle, it was funny how Marsh was shoving his face full of food. _"Damn he must be hungry" she thought. _She flipped and watched her red batter become a red pancake, she was drooling over the delicious thing, she hasn't eaten in a while too, she put it on a plate and went and sat by Marshall, she ate her pancake and saw he was done with his since he ate so fast. "Want another one baby?" she asked eating her pancake "Yeah, Could ya make another please darling" he grinned like an idiot showing his fangs, Fionna laughed at his smile "Okay I will" She finished off her pancake and made him another one, they sat their eating happily. Marshall was glad his wife was back.

Fionna and Marshall had decided to go to Cakes and see what she was up too "I wonder if her pregnancy going well" Marshall said, Fionna remembered when the Lady of Evil came and helped Cake who was going to have a miscarriage, Fionna rubbed the back of her neck uneasily, Marshall noticed her tenseness "What is it Fi" he asked worried "Well the other day when I was over their I heard a noise up in her room while she was sleeping, I went in the room and saw your mother by her bedside I thought she was going to suck out her soul, but instead she was their to help Cake, she said Cake was going to have a miscarriage and she needed to drink this blue liquid to help save the babies, so I let her give it took Cake while she was sleeping... and well Cake is doing fine now!" she said with a cheerful smile, Marshall thought over what was just told to him, he couldn't believe his mom was helping Cake, yeah his mom wasn't that bad now since they forgave each other but he still didn't think she'd really help her. After a lot of thinking he just smiled "That's nice of her" He grabbed Fionna's hand and proceeded to float to Cake's house unaware of what was going to happen to his life.

_"There was nothing like having your family together, especially if you were all friends"_

* * *

**Yes she isn't dead! I bet a lot of you were like fuck she's dead. Well she isn't! And sorry that these 'chapters' are short, I like to make them short and sweet, Also I like reviews!? So review review! Yes there shall be blood and gore but in later chapters **


	8. Forbidden Love

_**New chappie! How's the story? Also I wrote a new story its about Cake and Marshall. That's the new ship I'm sailing, CakexMarshall is my OTP, I know in the real Adventure time they hate each other, but just think Cake in her human form and Marshall! So beautiful! I'm still a fiolee but I love me some Carshall! REVIEW PEOPLE! I'll take requests, cause' if ya want some GumballxMarshall and more ships just ask and I'll write! Byee bross! **_

* * *

Fionna and Marshall arrived at Cake's house and were shocked at what they saw, the house was destroyed the couch was thrown across the room the treasure Fionna & Cake had gotten was everywhere. Fionna started to panic, she snatched her hand from Marshall and floated upstairs worried for Cake's safety.

"Cake! Cakeyy!" she called looking through the room, Cake wasn't in her bed, Fionna started tearing things apart looking for her pregnant sister. Marshall saw how desperate she was to find her sister, he knew what happened, it was Bobo he was now terrorizing anybody related or close to Fionna. Marshall felt his heart sink he knew what he had to do... He had to give himself up to Bobo, he'd have to go with Bobo and be with him forever and forever was a long time since he was immortal. He knew Fionna wouldn't allow it, so he decided not to tell her, Marshall didn't like lying to Fionna, he hated the thought of her hating him for leaving her.

"Hey Fionna you go to the Candy Kingdom and see if she's there, I'll check around the grasslands and see if I find anything" he walked over to her and gave her a hug "I love you bunny, Don't ever forget that" she looked at him confused but brushed it off quickly, he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door to 'check' around the grasslands. Fionna started her journey to the Kingdom, hoping her dear sister was there safe and Marshall saw that Fionna was out of hearing distance he spoke up "Bobo I know you did this, Take me and promise to leave her and everybody close to her alone" Marshall stared into the air, then everything went dark, Marshall now found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness like he was in a black box and there was no windows.. nothing.

"Dear friend i'm glad to see you came back to me" the harsh voice spoke up from no where. Marshall tried to locate where the voice was coming from but he couldn't pin the exact area. "Yes Bobo, I've come back" Marshall gulped down his anger, he didn't want to do this. Was he really doing this? Was he wimping out cause' he didn't want to see his wife hurt? He was and he wasn't proud of it but glob dammit his pride could suffer for once!

* * *

_Fionna's POV _

__Was Cake alright? Were the grandchildren alright! Fionna was running, she was now close to the Kingdom when she entered the Castle she ran to find PG but she couldn't find him, Peppermint Maid found the frantic girl looking around.

"Fionna dear PG is in the hospital with Mochro and Cake and the children.. She's doing fine and so are the babies" PM saw how worried the girl was she was trying to calm her down and reassure her that nothing was happening to her sister.

"That's good to hear, Thank you PM" Fionna called running down the hall that lead to the hospital. She entered the room and saw Cake lying on one of the hospital beds in that ugly hospital dress. Cake was having a conversation with PG when she looked up and saw her sister.

"Oh baby cakes! I was so worried about you, That ghost guy Bobo came and attacked us, but Mochro distracted him long enough for the children and I to get away" Fionna looked over to Mochro and saw him laying on another hospital bed, he had claw wounds that were deep in the flesh, but Fionna saw that he was being bandaged up so she didn't worry to much about him.

"I'm so glad your okay Cake, I thought he hurt you, Marshall is looking around the grasslands and-" Cake cut her off "What! Baby cakes Marshall's probably going to give himself up to the ghost to save you and who's close to you! Don't you ever read those romance novels I give you! That's like totes the only reason he'd separate from you to look somewhere else!" Cake was throwing her arms up in exasperation. I thought about the last words he said to me before he went to the grasslands _ "I love you bunny, Don't ever forget that". _Fionna was staring in to mid air then she came out of her trance "SHIT!"

* * *

_**You like? Hehe drama bomb! REVIEW! Pleasssssssseeeeee! Reviewww. c; **_


	9. Sadness Overcomes All

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated, Schools been hard and there's so much work and I have to do extra credit every freaking day! But I promise not to take to long anymore D: I hope you guys can forgive me! Also my mind might also be a little ehh whatever today since im not feeling all that good but I decided to write another chapter **

* * *

_Fionna's POV_

_I was pissed! Did he really just do that junk to me? Really Marshall!_ Fionna huffed in annoyance, looking at Cake she saw Cake scowling at her "What Cake?" Fionna looked down at her feet "Sweet thing you know your not supposed to use that language" Cake said in a harsh whisper voice. Fionna looked up from her feet and frowned "I'm sorry, i-it's just that.. why would he do it he knows I wouldn't have agreed to it" _It's my fault, maybe if I payed more attention to him, he wouldn't have gone maybe we could have fought Bobo together _

Fionna knew she was kidding herself "I know baby girl, he just didn't want anybody else getting hurt" Cake extended her arms out to the girl "Huggies?" Fionna walked over to Cake and gave her a hug "I'm glad your okay Cake, i-if you were hurt I wouldn't ever have forgave myself" _I will find you Marshall and this time I will stand at your side and fight, remember Marshall, til death do us part, there's no death, I'm coming for you Marshall _

* * *

_Marshall's POV _

_I laid there on the cold ground not knowing what would happen next. Just thinking about my Fi, she's probably thinking of ways to get me back, but I don't want her to find me, she'll get hurt. _Marshall looked into the darkness, it's been maybe little less than an hour since he came with Bobo, he didn't know where the bastard ghost was and he was glad he didn't have to deal with him right that second.

Marshall pulled his legs into his chest and rested his chin on his knees "I'm sorry Fionna, it was for the best" he kept repeating this sentence in his head trying to convince himself that it was, no it wasn't. That was his wife and now he wouldn't see her anymore, this decision of his was permanent. He didn't know what to do, he felt helpless and he didn't like feeling this helplessness, but he accepted it knowing he couldn't fight this battle. Marshall searched in his pocket for his wallet with the chain, he pulled it out and opened it up, a smile came on his face. It was a picture of him and Fionna at the Candy Kingdom carnival. He remembered the memories so clearly, Fionna had insisted that it would be so fun to go to the carnival, he kept saying it was pointless and stupid and that he didn't want to go anywhere full of pink stuff and especially see that Pink Prince. After more convincing he finally let up and went, he actually had fun, there was apples everywhere. That satisfied him, he had a good time and he wished he could go back in time and do it over and over.

* * *

**Yeah I know it wasn't impressive but my mind hasn't been that productive. Next time it will be better, and to the people who waited for this chapter I appreciate the support and I thank you for your patience. 3 Means a lot to me ;3 Revieww pleasee **


	10. Author's Notee!

**This is only an Authors note.. Yeah I know you want a chapter it's coming ! So don't worry.**

**But I just have to say.. If you saw last nights episode of AT the episode 'I remember you' .. That episode was so sad!**

**_ I was crying like a freaking fountain.. But I think it's cute how they had a relationship like years ago, but I wish the Ice king remember Marceline..**

**And now I hate Ash even more for selling her Hambo.. But i've decided I'm going to do a fanfiction on Ice King/Simon and Marceline.. So it's back during the **

**Mushroom war... I have to look up more on the Ice king/Simon thing though so it might be a couple days or week(s) have patience with me please I still **

**have a lot to do, I owe people fan art and my drawings aren't coming out how I like so it's been crazy.. But I will update more on this story and my new **

**story thats coming out. **

**Also I really would like to know what you thought about the episode from last night.. So reviews on it please! **

**Thankss! **


	11. In Journey We Keep

**I'm back and here is a new chapter ! Also after this chapter i'm starting another story, my friend begged me to write her a Gumshall so I agreed to it. So I guess there's going to be a Simon/Marceline and Gumball/Marshall **

* * *

Marshall POV

_I'm getting hungry and I know that bastard isn't going to care, he'll watch me starve to the point were I won't be able to move any of my limbs! _Marshall sat there in the darkness waiting for something to happen, anything at all. He stretched out on his back looking up into the nothingness "Well it could be worse really?"

* * *

Fionna POV

Fionna sat in the hallway of the hospital thinking over what she would do to save Marshall "Maybe if I call out to him I'll hear something or that ghost he'll come? Maybe I can offer myself as tribute" She huffed in frustration "Marshall why would you do this to me, I can't live eternity and even longer than that without you!" She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't any longer "Dammit, I thought you said we'd be here with each other together forever, but where are you Marshall where are you!" She yelled into the hallway, she had enough of everything, enough of being alone, yeah she had her sister, but she wanted Marshall most of all. She got up and stretched "Guess i'm going to need some help with this quest. Ugh, I can't believe i'm doing this" Fionna knocked on her sisters door and peeked inside "I'm leaving Cake, I'll see you later" Cake waved good bye to her sister and rolled over so her back was facing her. She closed the door and walked out of the hospital.

"What will I say to them, I practically kicked their butts everyday, would they even help me?" She pondered over her decision, she knew there was other ways she could approach getting Marshall but this one seemed like the easiest and first choice she should do. "Oh glob please no fighting and wars between us!" Fionna made sure she had her sword just in case things got outta hand "Hope I don't have to use this" She adjusted her green pouch of a backpack and started her journey to the Kingdom nobody dare go.

* * *

**Short chappie ! I know ! But at least there is another one ! Hope you guys saw my new story "The making of Gumshall" My friend practically loves her smutty Gumshall Lee so I decided to do this for her so she would calm her tits ! xD Reviews please ! P.S New story for SimonxMarceline is coming out in a week or shorter, since I'm back in school things are going to be slow, but I'll try my best to make time for you guys ! **


	12. The Heart And Soul

Fionna's POV

Would they think I'm just tricking them, I truthfully need their help. I know it's stupid of me to say I need help when I'm the one who helps the ones in need, but right now I can't handle everything that's happening. Marshall's gone and Cakes pregnant, I need to find Marshall, but I need to be there for my sister. Ohmyglob why can't everything be simpler, life's a bitch, and I never get a break from it, most of all a release, all I want is one day where I can just sit on the couch and play BMO with Marshall and just snuggle with him, because I love snuggling. Especially with him.

Fionna looked in front of her and stopped, she was here. The Ice Kingdom. She knew people would think it strange a girl who always fought and beat up the Queen would go ask her for help. But what Fionna didn't know was the Ice Queen couldn't help how she was. It was all the tiara. And that day she'd figure everything out, everything that confused her and what she misunderstood about people. Especially the Queen, the woman who controlled Ice. The lady who became that way because of one little object, her tiara, Fionna would realize things. Things she should have realized long ago.

"Guess it's now or never" Fionna puffed out air and started again for the Kingdom doors. Here we go, please glob don't hate me Ice Queen! When she got to the door she heard someone crying, it sounded like Ice Queen. Fionna opened the ice door and looked in "Ice Queen, what are you doing? Are you okay?" She came fully into the door way and looked around, the crying was coming from her bedroom "What's the crying about" Fionna was confused, why would the Ice Queen be crying? She didn't know, she walked into the room and the crying was louder but Ice Queen wasn't there, only a TV, and a strange lady on the TV, she looked like Ice Queen but human? "Huh, what the cow?"

Fionna walked over to the TV and watched the human Ice Queen, she was holding her magical tiara and crying "Ice Queen why are you crying?" Fionna sat on the ground and watched the video further "I-it's n-not m-my fault, it's this stupid tiara! T-that's why he left! Because of you!" The human Ice Queen screamed at the tiara "Glob dammit!" She threw the tiara across the room and started crying "It's not my fault! That things changing me, my memories are becoming blurry, I'm have the feeling to kidnap all the princes?" She covered her face with her light blue hands "What's wrong with me" Fionna looked at the TV with a confused but sad expression "So that's why you act all crazy weird Ice Queen!" Fionna put her sword back in the holder "Now I understand why you always go after the princes, it was that crown of yours" Fionna rubbed the back of her neck "Guess I owe her an apology"

"Yes, you do owe me an apology for breaking into my castle!" Ice Queen walked into the room and turned off the TV, "How much did you see" She asked waving the tape in the air "Well, I kinda of, um saw a lot" Fionna said cautiously, she knew she was stepping on forbidden territory "Now you understand why I'm like this then" Ice Queen set the tape down and walked and sat on her bed "I only remember some, the reason why I became this way was because of this tiara, I don't remember anything else, that's why I'm crazy. I loose my memory, once I get it back, I remember for a short period of time then forget it and go back to being this crazy lady" Ice Queen looked out of her window "It's not my fault" That line haunted Fionna, it wasn't her fault "I'm sorry Ice Queen for beating you up all those times"

"If I would've known it wasn't you it was the tiara, I would've tried to help, remember I help the people who need it most" Fionna sat down beside the Queen "But I need to ask you a favor, can you help me get Marshall back, then I promise on my hero's honor I will help you through this, and see if I can fix your crazyness" The Ice Queen looked over at Fionna "You'd really help me, after all those times of kidnapping and shooting you with Ice?" Fionna smiled "Yes, I would, Now will you" Fionna stuck out her hand to the Ice Queen ''Deal" They both shook hands, now, everything will change

* * *

**:3 Chappie is here ! Hope you enjoyed la' mystery xD Review please **


	13. Planning It Out

"So what do I have to do?" Fionna and Ice Queen were in her secret cavern. Fionna looked around the room, there was spell books everywhere, even a

"How to be a Ninja Manual"

Fionna walked over to the Queen "First of all you need to call this ghost out, when he comes and you offer yourself as tribute I'll come out from behind the trees and recite this spell" Ice Queen held open the book so Fionna could see and pointed at the spell "Καλό και Κακό μπορεί να έρθει μαζί, αλλά κάποιος θα κερδίσει, αυτό είναι καλό, η καλοσύνη του ότι το ένα θα βγει"

Fionna raised her eyebrows confused "What the plop does that even mean?" The Queen sat the book down and placed her hands in the air and recited the ancient spell, a light came out of her hands "This will send him to Limbo and he'll never have a way to get out" Fionna looked at the Queen in awe "That's totes awesome!" The Queen smiled "I like this bonding thing? It's actually nice not being lonely and going all crazy and junk"

She closed the book up and placed it inside her dress "But if by some chance I do go crazy for a second I want you to give me this" She handed Fionna a bag of powder "This will stop it for awhile, but you have to put it on me repeatedly"

Fionna accepted the bag and tied it onto her skirt "I will, because i'm going to need you crazy free" The Queen smiled and hugged Fionna "Thank you" Fionna stood still not knowing what to do, this was her enemy, well used to be her enemy. So instead of being a jerk to the Queen, Fionna hugged her back "Your welcome, and I'm sorry I doubted you all these years" The Queen stepped back and looked Fionna in the eye "It's alright, I don't blame you" Fionna smiled, glad to hear that the Queen accepted her apology.

"But sweetie you look like you need some red?" Ice Queen looked Fionna up and down "I know your a vampire and all, and your naturally just pale, but you look paler then usual" Fionna looked at her hand and saw some of the color was faded "When was the last time you ate?" Fionna's stomach growled "I guess it's been a long time" Fionna rubbed her stomach "Do you have red?" Ice Queen chuckled

"Actually yes I do, surprising since I don't really eat red" The Queen walked into her kitchen with Fionna tagging along "I have strawberries and apples, choose what you like" Fionna grabbed herself a couple strawberries and sucked the color out of them "Thanks, That was refreshing" The Queen smiled and left the room without another word, Fionna followed behind with an apple in her mouth "So when do you want to do this?" Ice Queen was petting her penguins head "Soon" Fionna replied


End file.
